


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by Lxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, It's Keith and Lance's family, M/M, Misunderstandings, OC Kids - Freeform, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxie/pseuds/Lxie
Summary: Lance and Keith are just preparing for Christmas Day, laying out the presents and being affectionate with each other but little do they know that their 6year old is trying to spot Santa Claus.
Relationships: Keith & Lance's Family (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Keith hissed out in pain as he stepped on one of his kids’ toys. Kicking it out of the way, he tiptoed his way to where the presents were hidden. He held his breath as he opened the closet door, praying it wouldn’t squeak.

He sighed in relief when it opened without a sound, reaching up to grab the presents. Lucero was too old to believe in Santa but he knew she still enjoyed the tradition of it. Plus, Aryl still believed and it was always great to have her big sister help and make sure she wasn’t camping out on the couch to catch Santa like _she_ always did.

Arms filled with presents, enough to have obscured his vision with how many were stacked in his arms. He crept his way to the living room, taking care of the squeaky floorboards.

His heart almost leaped out of his throat when two gloved hands took the top three presents from his pile. He was _this close_ to dropping everything to the ground and waking up the entire house.

“Carino, why are you bringing all of these presents at once, you’re going to drop everything!” his husband whispered at him, muffled by a fluffy white beard.

“I wouldn’t drop anything if you would stop scaring me!” he furiously whispered back.

“You wouldn’t drop anything at all if you just took things in smaller batches!”

“That would take more trips, which means it would take longer, which _means_ a higher chance of getting caught!” At this point, they were just softly yelling at each other in the middle of the night. Keith sighed, walked as carefully as he could to set the presents under the tree.

Lance followed him, putting the presents next to his. “Well, now I’m here to help so it should go faster. And we _won’t_ drop the presents because we would take smaller batches _each_.”

Keith snorted softly, smirking. “But it would go faster if we each took a _lot_ of presents at once.”

Silence.

He turned to see his bearded husband illuminated by the colorful Christmas lights. Still decked out in the Santa suit but giving his best deadpan face he can manage through a fake beard and a hat. It only served to make Keith laugh. Lance’s eyebrows, while smudged, was still white from when they dressed him up for the kids. “I hate you, you know that?”

Soft chuckles escaped him. Leaning forward, he grabbed the end of the beard and tugged it down past Lance’s lips, giving them a soft peck. “No, you don’t.”

Lance sighed, shoulders drooping. “No, I don’t.”

Keith patted his cheek before putting his beard back up. “Why are you still wearing that?”

His husband stood up and stretched, groaning. Keith had to smother a laugh behind his hand. He was still wearing the fake stomach.

“It’s to preserve the magic, Keith. What if Aryl comes down and sees not Santa putting presents under the tree but her dads? The Christmas magic will be ruined for her forever!”

Keith took his time standing back up. His eyes going to the rumpled Santa suit, the belly showing a bit below the jacket, the extra of the belt from the fake stomach sticking out. He clicked his tongue. “You’re stuck aren’t you.”

“…Yes.”

Laughing he took his husband’s face between his palms and kissed him through the beard. “Did you wear that driving Matt and Pidge home?”

“They were both drunk off their asses, and _so_ hard to get back into their own apartment!” Lance complained, “Keith, sweetheart, here’s a kid in that building that saw Santa dragging two dead elf bodies around!”

Keith leaned forward to muffle his laugh into Lance’s shoulder, somehow despite being a rental, smelled like snow and cinnamon. Must be the Christmas magic. “Why didn’t you take it off _before_ you drove them?”

Lance quietly groaned, but Keith could still see a mile behind all the bluster. “I don’t knooww, it didn’t feel like I had any time to do it!”

Hand covering his mouth to muffle his laugh he somehow managed to get out, “Well, let’s get the rest of the presents and I’ll help you get out of the suit.”

Lance wiggled his painted brows at him. “Oh ho ho ho.”

“Pppfftt, you’re such a dork.”

His husband’s eyes gleamed in the dim light, reaching out to cradle the back of his head, the other around his back. Keith grinned, wrapping his own arms around Lance’s neck. “But you love me.”

Keith grinned up at him, heart filled to the brim with love for this man. “I do.”

They laughed through the kiss. It was difficult to really kiss through the small mouthpiece of the beard, even if it was taped down to Lance’s face. Fake hair got in his mouth and they were smiling too wide for it to really count as a kiss, but it was perfect all the same.

The house creaked as it settled into the winter night, warm and cozy.

“I love you, mi amor. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

-

Meanwhile…

Aryl launched herself at her big sister.

Lucy screamed but Aryl covered her mouth with her hand, cutting it off. Lucy sounded really super mad, muffled noises behind her hand not stopping despite her shushes.

She found herself being rolled off her sister to be planted onto the bed. “Aryl!” Lucy hissed at her, “What are you _doing_? It’s—“ the bed rustled when Lucy rolled over to look at the clock. “—Midnight!”

Aryl scrambled to her knees, eyes wide as she grabbed her big sis by the shoulders. “I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus!”

Lucy shushed her and she lowered her voice, heart still pounding from what she saw. “Not so loud. Now, what happened?”

Aryl could feel her eyes well up with tears. “I—I was just going to try and _see_ him. See if he comes back but when I went downstairs I saw daddy _kissing_ him!”

The tears started spilling over, falling like raindrops onto Lucy’s bedspread. Aryl sniffed and tried to wipe them away. “Daddy’s having an… an _affair_. Papí’s gonna find out and they’re gonna get _divorced!_ ”

Lucy snorted. “How—do you even know what an affair is?”

Aryl glared at her through her tears. “I know what an affair is Lucero! I watch TV! It’s not funny!”

Sighing, her sister tugged her down, pulling the blankets up to their necks and held her close. Aryl huddled close, wrapper her arms around Lucy as she let her tears soak into her sister’s pjs.

“They’re not gonna get a divorce Aryl. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. You know how like… you know how like some people kiss each other on the cheeks to say hello?”

Aryl nodded, eyes still closed and tears gone.

“Maybe it’s just a North Pole thing. Like that’s their way of saying hello. We can ask in the morning, alright?”

“…Alright.”

“Good. Now get some sleep.” Aryl felt Lucy kiss her forehead. She could feel herself falling asleep, the warmth of her sister and the _ordeal_ she been through left her tired. She was just about to nod off when Lucy said, “Besides, don’t you _want_ Santa as a step-dad?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://lxiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
